A Brand New Adventure
by Ember Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Pikachu travel alone for the first time only to end up in the digiworld. Join Ash, Pikachu and their new friends Davis and Kari to really protect the digiworld. Smarter, Stronger Ash AshXKari PikachuXGatomon
1. Meet Kari and Davis

Our young hero Ash Ketchum is walking on his new adventure to the Alomas Region.

* * *

"Hey Pikachu this is gonna be hard, traveling without our friends but I know we can do it" says Ash. He and his buddy were the best of friends and could now understand each other easily and completely. "Ash I don't like this something's... off what it is I don't know though" says a worried Pikachu. "You've never been wrong before let's check it out" replied Ash. The minute they move the ground opened up and they fell. THIS IS GONNA HURT yelled Ash. He closed his eyes and braced for a painful impact but it never came. They drifted slowly down and touched down. "Wow... that was better than expected, at least we don't have to worry about team rocket today" said Ash in a joking matter. Suddenly a beastly roar was heard and a giant red beetle came out of the trees. "My name is Kuwagamon an insectoid digimon my scissor claw attack can cut through anything." stated the beetle. "Who needs a gardener" laughed Ash. "What you say you little brat" taunted Kuwagamon. Who are you calling a brat you over grown water bug." "Ash this is no time to be insulted tell me my moves" an annoyed Pikachu said. "Fine" replied Ash. "Use volt tackle" "Eat this!" Yelled an electric charging Pikachu. Kuwagamon fell fast. Suddenly they heard foot steps and they turned around. There was a a boy wearing goggles, yellow gloves, shorts and a jacket with a flame print on it. Next to him was a girl in a pink sleeveless jacket, shorts and a camera around her neck. Ash

looked around confused. "My name is Davis" stated the wild haired boy. "I'm Kari nice to meet you" said the girl. Ash dusted himself off and answered : Hi my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu. Hey, hey, hey! Said Pikachu happily. Suddenly a blue imp creature walked up along with a white cat with... gloves? "Hey Davis who's this?" Asked the imp. Kari answered "that's Ash and Pikachu Veemon and Gatomon."

* * *

After a LOT of explaining

A blue light floated down and Ash grabbed it on impulse. "What's this?" He questioned the experienced members of the digi destined. It's a digivice but a different model than ours because it has an "m" on it answered Kari immediately. So... what do I do with it asked Ash. Nothing yet replied Kari instantly. We'll take it to Izzy he's a good friend of ours he'll know how to help. Okay replied Ash.

* * *

At Izzy's house

It's a master digivice reported Izzy after a quick examination. How can you tell asked Ash. A person known as Gennai told me last time I saw him. You're a lucky guy Ash, master digivices are only for masters of the digiworld because the digiworld trust you not to abuse that power. That's a real honor said a stunned Ash. Looks like your quite the catch as usual Ash said Pikachu. Pi, no-one has tamed Ash Ketchum yet one day but not today I'm still a wild mon replied Ash. Maybe Kari has the bait on the lure snickered Pikachu. Maybe... said Ash in response. Kari was listening and blushed at his words. Maybe it will be me to tame you my sweet Ash muttered Kari as she watched Ash walk into the sun.


	2. Part of the Team

We watch our young hero Ash Ketchum walk with his new friends Davis and Kari with his trusty partner Pikachu on his shoulder.

So Kari your part of the generation digidestined, and Davis is the leader of the second, which makes me and Pikachu...questioned Ash. Considering the digivice you have your second in command of the highest so it would be Tai, then you then Matt, then T.K. then Davis replied Kari. What, he got a digivice that puts him higher than me complained Davis. So that means I'm part of both generations then and can call the shots when needed Ash made sure. Yes replied Kari sweetly. There's someone coming Ash and Pikachu shouted in alarm. Well that's the first time someone actually heard me coming said an arrogant voice. The digimon emperor said Kari and Davis together. The digimon what now questioned Ash and Pikachu. It's a person who thinks he's destined to control the digital world answered Davis. I'll stop him once and for all Davis growled. He charged forwards fist raised only for him to feel Ash's hand on his wrist. Let go Ash I want to destroy him. Me and Pikachu can handle it, think of it as our first mission as part of the digidestined replied Ash. Fine we'll judge your action said Kari. Right said Ash with a nod. Pikachu faint left than iron tail I'll do the opposite. Pikachu ran forwards and tacked right but just when was about to make contact he disappeared then rammed into the back of the emperor's digimon which was an Airdramon. While this happened Ash tripped the emperor and gave him a fist to the face. He then roundhouse kicked him then knocked him unconscious with one final punch. Pikachu finished up a quick attack infused iron tail. Kari and Davis were in shock in 10 minutes they were able to do what none of them could and it had been 3 months. Congratulations Ash and Pikachu you are good to go and are part of the digidestined. We passed Ash we passed cheered Pikachu. I know from now on we're officially digidestined.

 _AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you liked it I'll make it l'll ok longer when I get in the swing of things thanks_

 _Pikachuetta_


	3. Ultimate Levels

It's a beautiful and sunny day in the digital world but our hero's aren't enjoying it for Ken escaped and came back with a lot more firepower and they were now surrounded by Tyranamon left and right.

* * *

So you thought you could capture the digimon emperor, true leader of the digiworld the best ru... Ken was announcing before being interrupted brother Ash saying we get it you're the all might ruler of stupidity not something you should be proud of though. Ken turned red in anger as Davis and Kari fell over laughing despite the situation. Well if that's how you want to play said Ken smugly then let the games begin. He grabbed Kari and Davis with his Airdramon. Kari, Davis shouted Ash and Pikachu in dismay. Ash run shouted Kari. Yeah we can handle this over grown flying snake said Davis. No I won't leave you here no way no how replied Ash. You don't have a choice good bye Ash said Ken as he pressed a button that launched a trap door. As he fell Ash managed to attach a tracking device on Ken before he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

Ow... Ash said when he woke up. Why do I feel like I've been focus punched by an angry Geodude. Suddenly all of his recent memories came flooding back. How do we get our friends now Pikachu he asked looking at the depressed mouse. Sure we're strong but we can't take on that many Tyranamon not all at once that is. Suddenly his digivice started blinking and a dot appeared on the screen. Hey what's this mabey we should follow the signal. They followed the beeping until they had found an egg sitting on a rock. Strange symbol muttered Pikachu. Well...Ash said looking at Pikachu. No guts, no glory, and that means no breaks. Pikachu nodded as Ash reached forward and touched the egg and it started to glow. On impulse Ash yelled DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE. Pikachu master digivovle to... Electramon the electric warrior of determination. Woah who are you questioned Ash. This warrior was shaped as a horse but had brown eagle like wings. The hooves were completely brown and had a thunderbolt coming from it as well as one on its flank. It had Pikachu's brown eyes and red cheeks. My name is Electramon, as Pikachu I use the master digivice and electric egg of determination to master digivovle. My sky thunder attack will fry my enemies. Wow Pikachu that's awesome now lets get our friends back.

* * *

(At Kens base)

Face it shouted Ken. Ash will never find you we flew in curves and left misleading evidence he will never get here. That's where you're wrong yelled Kari. Ash will never stop looking for us. Suddenly the wall blew in. A shadowed figure walked into the room with a horse shape nearby. So true Kari said the voice that was revealed to be... Ash cheered Davis and Kari together. Electramon quickly get them out I'll hold back Ken Ash said holding Ken against the wall. Right sky thunder Electramon shouted. Lightning flew from the sky and burst the cage. Grr growled Ash. Ken got away AGAIN that has to be some sort of record. Electramon de-digivolved back to Pikachu and they left for their next adventure.


	4. Hiatus

I'm so sorry I just can't come up with anything at the moment this will be a temporary hiatus not a year long wait like some thank you for understanding

-Pikachuetta


	5. I'm Back!

Hey everyone I'm Back! Sorry for the wait it's just that I was hospitalized then just started 7th grade. Yes folks I'm only 12 so yeah... anyway thanks for understanding

Pi Pika Pikachu forever

-Pikachuetta


End file.
